


Let me fix it

by saiditagain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditagain/pseuds/saiditagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Вот ты ждешь поезда. Поезда, который отвезет тебя очень далеко. Ты знаешь, куда тебе хотелось бы уехать, но куда отвезет поезд не знаешь, - он переводит взгляд с темного окна этажом выше обратно на Мол, встречается с серо-голубыми глазами напротив и, улыбаясь, добавляет, - Но это не важно…<br/>- Потому что вы будете вместе, - последнюю фразу она произносит на одном дыхании и протягивает руку вперед, словно хватаясь пальцами за воздух.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me fix it

Прошлое – это тень. Тень настоящего и будущего, от которой не скрыться ни в самый солнечный день, ни темной ночью. Ошибки, совершенные когда-то, подавленные эмоции, невысказанные мысли и слова, неосуществленные желания – одновременно и тяжкий груз, и пустая консервная банка, которую невольно тянешь за собой, отвлекаясь на грохот воспоминаний. Надо иметь смелость, чтобы найти в себе силы, разорвать тонкую нить и больше не слышать шорохов за спиной. Но о какой смелости речь, когда прошлое – единственное, что держит наплаву? 

Кобб трусом не был, не был слабаком. Если когда и сдавал назад, на то были веские причины. Он не мог вспомнить момент, когда уход от реальности стал неотъемлемой частью жизни, зато отчетливо помнил волнение, тяжесть в груди и искреннюю неподдельную надежду.

Волчок крутится, скользит острой иглой по гладкой поверхности стола, пальцы сжимают пистолет. Волчок падает. Разочарование обжигает, заставляя внутренний голос вопить раненым зверем. 

В этом мире нет Мол. Больше нет. Ее бесполезно искать в толпе прохожих, в людных вагонах метро, на выставках или в кафе, где было _их_ первое свидание. _Их_. Тогда еще были « _мы_ ». « _Мы_ » во всех возможных реальностях. Две буквы, как два человека, крепко скованные, неразделимые.

_\- Помнишь, как ты сделал мне предложение?_

Доминик закрывает глаза, но вместо вязкого непроглядного мрака видит стены гостиничного номера, украшенные неброскими картинами. Он ступает по мягкому ковру. Шаг. Еще шаг. Еще несколько. Под ногой что-то хрустит – отламывается ножка изящного фужера для шампанского, а рядом, утонув в пушистом ворсе, лежит волчок, точно такой же, что всегда находится где-то в недрах карманов брюк или пиджака. Тотем – якорь между сном и реальностью.

Распахнутое настежь окно тянет к себе, словно самый мощный магнит, и легкого дуновения ветра достаточно, чтобы тяжелые на вид шторы разошлись в разные стороны, открывая вид на стены соседнего здания, будто на драгоценное сокровище. 

К горлу подступает ком, руки холодеют. Знакомый сценарий постановки, не подразумевающий под собой никакой импровизации до определенного момента, но с множеством альтернативных концовок, отличных от той, что была на самом деле.

\- Милая, что ты делаешь? – собственный голос царапает глотку, но Кобб только сглатывает скопившуюся слюну и подходит ближе. Мол сидит на самом краю подоконника. Между ними пропасть.

\- Давай со мной, - ни намека на страх, только уверенность и едва ощутимая взволнованность скользит в знакомом любимом голосе.

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь этого? – свесив ноги в пустоту и чуть повысив голос, чтобы заглушить звуки ночного города, он озвучивает один единственный вопрос. Тот же, что был во снах до этого, лишь сформулированный иначе.

\- Мы проснемся и вернемся домой. К нашим настоящим детям. Джеймс и Филиппа ждут нас, помнишь? – легкое движение и туфли Мол одна за другой летят вниз.

Мысль о предательстве разъедает сильнее, чем кислота. Сознание, наполненное воспоминаниями, чувствами и живой любовью обугливается, кровоточит, не успевает затягиваться. Вина не исчезнет, искупить ее не удастся, только заглушить на время. И Кобб готов это сделать. Готов пойти на поводу у Мол, осуществить ее желание хотя бы здесь, во сне, быть с ней до самого конца, как тогда, в Лимбе, где они проживали жизнь за жизнью, выстраивая свой собственный мир.

\- Вот ты ждешь поезда. Поезда, который отвезет тебя очень далеко. Ты знаешь, куда тебе хотелось бы уехать, но куда отвезет поезд не знаешь, - он переводит взгляд с темного окна этажом выше обратно на Мол, встречается с серо-голубыми глазами напротив и, улыбаясь, добавляет, - Но это не важно…

\- Потому что вы будете вместе, - последнюю фразу она произносит на одном дыхании и протягивает руку вперед, словно хватаясь пальцами за воздух.

\- Вместе, - эхом повторив слова, Доминик разжимает пальцы, цепляющиеся за раму, и камнем падает вниз, буквально долей секунды раньше, чем Мол, чтобы не слышать хруст чужих костей и короткий звук удара тела о твердый асфальт. Хватит и адской боли, затапливающей сознание.

Кобб распахнул глаза, смахнул пот со лба, потянулся к тотему и только через четверть минуты поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Юсуфа:  
\- Все хорошо? Никаких побочных эффектов? – химик держал в руках блокнот, чтобы в случае чего записать каждую важную деталь.

\- Порядок. Мощная штука, - выдав кривую усмешку за улыбку, Доминик огляделся вокруг и вздохнул, поднимаясь с лежака, чтобы выпить воды и заняться работой. В паре шагов за столом над макетом корпела Ариадна, а другом углу Артур отбивался от Имса, на всю катушку врубившего свое обаяние и шутливо улыбающегося. Ничего необычного. 

Волчок крутится по гладкой поверхности стола, пальцы сжимают пистолет. Вращение становится неровным, теряет обороты и тотем падает на бок, но на смену разочарованию приходит умиротворение и беспокойство ненадолго отступает. В этом мире нет Мол.

\- Кобб? Ты поможешь мне подвинуть второй стол? Имс слишком занят Артуом и самолюбованием!  
Зато в этом мире есть Ариадна и уж она-то спуску не даст никому.


End file.
